The Chronicles of Henry McMillan
by JossTheGhost
Summary: So this is basically what I think went down in the book "Ninth Grade Slays" towards the end when Henry sensed that Vlad was in trouble.


The Chronicles of Henry Mcmillan

By Malachi Rayfield

**Note: A drudge is a vampire's human slave. (*Cough Cough*Henry is Vlad's drudge.)**

I don't really know why but I kept running. Last thing I remembered was we're all in the middle of a student council meeting and I heard Vlad's voice saying "help me". I'm not even sure if it was him trying to reach me (Which he never did before) or it's just some weird instinct drudges have with their vampires. Running past the corner store I stop and think to myself _Wow am I really getting stressed over Vlad of all people? He's a vampire for crying out loud and maybe I'm just hallucinating. _

I walked inside the corner store and headed straight to the back.I picked up a bottle of mountain dew, walked back up to the front counter, and gave the guy 2 dollars. Waiting the cashier to give me my change from the soda I thought to myself again. _But isn't he with Joss? They both _should_ be perfectly fine sitting on the couch playing video games. _I got my change and left the store heading back to the school wondering how I'm going to explain to the whole entire student council why their president ran out of a meeting without excusing himself.

_Henry help, I'm at the park! I can't take this for much longer! _As soon as I heard his voice again I darted out toward the direction of the park. About 30 steps later I saw some guys wearing a black hoodie and jeans that were torn on his knees, standing right in front of me. The fact that I didn't notice him until I ran into him and fell flat on my butt was very weird and confusing. I got up quickly about to start running toward the park. "Sorry about that." I said to the guy.

The guy took his hood off and blocked me from going beside him. "I can't let you interfere with the demise of Vladmir." "J-Jasik?" I managed to say after noticing the man standing before me was the vampire slayer sent to apparently kill Vlad. I tried to run around him again but he side stepped too quickly and just stood in front of me again but this time...he had a silver stake in his hand. "Dude ya know I'm not a vampire right?" I managed to say after almost laughing at his stupidity.

He put the silver stake back on his belt where seemingly all his other vampire slaying tools were including garlic, holy water, and a wooden stake. Jasik then picked up a rock and stared at it while it was sitting on the palm of his hand. "I guess this will have to do drudge," he said as he took another step closer to me. My heart probably started to beat that fastest it ever had beaten before as I took a step back. We both repeated the same motion with each other, me walking backwards and Jasik walking toward me for about 5 steps. I then fell to the ground tripping over myself out of nervousness.

For some reason thoughts started to pour into me about how I should stop being such a wimp and help Vlad. I stood up and rolled my neck side to side cracking my neck acting as tough as I could and glared at Jasik looking up to him. "Drudge I'm gonna ask you a question and I want you to answer truthfully, do you have some kind of death wi- "I interrupted Jasik's sentence with a punch to the bottom lip, when I tried to follow up with a punch to the jaw using my opposite hand he grabbed my arm and twisted it backwards, forcing me to kneel down in front of him. He then pushed me into a puddle as hard as he could, getting my clothes wet. I felt the scratches on my face sting as my cheek hit the concrete as he walked over towards me leaning down with a smile "lights out drudge."

The last thing I remember before I woke up in a hospital bed beside Vlad's aunt Nelly in her nurse uniform was that he hit me with a rock, sending me into the best nap I had in weeks. "Before you wake up in a panic, you're fine. You may have a minor concussion and your lip is split but there's no need for stitches," Nelly said in one breath while reading a magazine. I felt very relieved, just wish that I could have slept a bit longer.

"What about Vlad?" I asked her. She closed her magazine and looked at the roof above us in complete silence with a face that seemed like I reminded her of something she wished she had forgotten. When she looked back at me with tears in her eyes I just didn't know what to say. "Here" she said as she handed me the soda I dropped outside near the store. "Oh thanks Nelly" I managed to say with my bandaged lip.


End file.
